clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Clare to see
This is the page that you can post your ideas for the series for Clare to see. Ideas for New Videos/Generalizations * There was a hint at a vampire series recently, maybe all star gen 2 cast? #RedvampireSalma - Reeanne * I think Clare should make a new series where every time she makes a video on the series, she can put up polls on Instagram and we can control the drama and what the sims look like, and what the houses look like! -Maddiethegreat101 * You know how Clare said she'll end the series at episode 100? I think that instead of doing the not so berry challenge or the Disney princess challenge, like she suggested, she should do something else. I would love it if she did a series called Twisted in Time. Instead of Ali and Clare loving each other, Ali goes on a date with Jennifer and then they fall in love. It could go back to certain characters at points, like Max and Elsa, and certain parts of the series. However, it would be like a what if kind if thing. For example, What if Elsa didn't die in the fire but Lilith did? What do you think? - anonymous. * A possible murder mystery? * I think Clare use a website for her sims names like Nameberry.com thats what i use for my sims! -WolfieGames * Bring back CAS Mondays?? - MarshMallo824 * Continue doing the 7 day Whims Challenge but not as a challenge just for fun, I just thought It was cool. -Anonymous. * I think that it would be fun to do some legacy challenges but I also find them boring after a while. I think that Clare should start doing let’s plays because they’re like the series that she already does but shorter. -Anonymous * We could upload sims to the gallery using a hashtag different than #claresiobhantownies, these sims should have personalities, sexualities and suggested careers (of course Clare can stil choose some herself). Clare can pick some, make a household and play with them for a while, it would be fun because we could watch what happens to our own sims! -Anonymous * A possible video could take a while to make but,a video of the current family tree?-RubyLarry * Another hunger game series with some of the new main characters?-RubyLarry * A series where things happen the opposite than what actually happened (like James actually turning out to be a girl, Abel getting together with Erika... basically the whole series flipped around to be the pure opposite of what it was). Only catch is, Clare can't say like "Oh, this is so different! It's so weird!" She has to pretend that this is the actual series, and all these things are not opposite, like they're the same as they've always been. Weird, right? It could be called Alternate Universe! - Anonymous * More CC hauls! - Anonymous Sim names * Jenny * Naoh * Jeffrey * Jordan * Hope * Lily * Ella * Meadow (for willows baby) * Larissa (Greek) * Malachy * Adelaide * Jackson * Paris Road to Fame * Maybe when Summer ages into a young adult she won't give up her flirting ways, but then she accidentally conceives with an elderly man and that changes her! P.'S This happened in my game and it worked! My Sim is now happily married with 2 beautiful twin girls! ** Note by MM824: Summer is already a young adult, but I feel like she's moved from flirting with everyone to getting into relationships that better her career. While this idea was written with a different Summer in mind, it's still possible! ** In road to fame,i think Fran should find Phoe's old youtube channel.-RubyLarry ** Summer decides to focus more on her job more than getting fame from dating and stuff like that?-RubyLarry Dreamhouse * Hunter comes back because one of his own kids says they don't want to be defined by gender pronouns, and he remembers Rue and feels so bad. He invites his family to his new home to apologize. -arrowawsome ** Note by MM824: I think Reuben and Hunter already made up, but this could still happen to one of the triplets, so I'm keeping it here. * I think Clare shouldn't end the dream house series. The Dream House Series is what got her channel big. -SimmerSisterKatelyn123 In the City * When Indigo and Violet get older, they can dye their hair indigo and violet. - Sims4Dylan1 * Violet finds the twins from when they were kids and dates one of them. * I think that Violet should become a model like her mum and take the same route as her but then quits when someone finds a picture of her with acne and she gets teased for it - ZaZaNaura ** Note by MM824: I don't think Violet would change her career path but something like this could still happen. * Abbigo is official but Abby is still moody (like at twins bday), so Indie gets a therapy dog for her. They have a "miracle baby" like Joxy had with Ryder. In the Suburbs -Cat should get a dog off the streets and become a rebellious teen Rags to Riches - Make a Sim who... * Have an autistic sim? Or a learning disability? - arrowawsome * Next time Clare has twins, have one be goth and one be kawaii. -Animalloverkait *Have a sim be in an abusive relationship. ( I know it's terrible, but it's realistic.) - Animalloverkait. *Maybe when Clare has another set of twins, one could be good and one be evil? *Could you make a sim with a 'natural' scar from chickenpox or something like that? That would probably mean making your own cc unless someone actually thought about that!-RubyLarry *I would like to see a rather feminine lesbian, and/or a masculine gay. *Maybe a spoiled brat and hated child if any sim that has the Mean, Evil, or Hates Children trait has twins? - A FANDOM User *Keep on playing with Hunter and Salome, in a new series. - A FANDOM User Category:Letters Category:Clare Category:Gaming Category:Videos